Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackermann is a member of the Scout Regiment, the 1st and top graduate cadet in the 104th Cadet Corps, and one of the two deuteragonists of the Attack on Titan series. She is the adoptive daughter of Grisha and Carla Jaeger and the adoptive sister of Eren Jaeger, all whom raised her after her biological parents were murdered by bandits. Statistics *'Name': Mikasa Ackerman *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': February 10 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 68 kg (150 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Mikasa's Father (deceased), Mikasa's Mother (deceased), Grisha Jaeger (Adoptive father, deceased), Carla Jaeger (Adoptive mother, deceased), Eren Jaeger (Adoptive brother), Fay Jaeger (adoptive aunt, deceased), Grisha's mother (adoptive grandmother), Grisha's father (adoptive grandfather), Kenny's grandfather (relative, deceased), Kenny Ackerman (relative, deceased), Kuchel Ackerman (relative, deceased), Levi Ackerman (relative) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master ODM Gear User *'Standard Equipment': Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear *'Weaknesses': Obssesed with Eren's well-being. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Yui Ishikawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Mikasa is a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair she initially wore longer, but cut short at Eren's suggestion, despite Jean telling her it was beautiful. She is of Asian heritage, with pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her eye color is not consistent and often varies, depending on the light and surroundings, between shades of gray and occasionally blue. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fat and muscles lined throughout her arms, legs and abs. Mikasa also has a small scar below her right eye, which she received after Eren unknowingly attempted to kill her in his Titan form. As a soldier, Mikasa often wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of the Scout Regiment on both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and brown knee-high leather boots. She also wears a green cape with the symbol of the Scout Regiment after entering the faction. A unique part of her attire is a dark red scarf, which was given to her by Eren after saving her from human traffickers. Because of that, it is very precious to her, and she almost always has it with her. Personality A few years before joining the Jaeger family, Mikasa appeared to be a cheerful, outgoing, and yet unusually perceptive child. From an early age, Mikasa was aware of the harshness of nature, witnessing the manner in which predators would hunt and kill weaker prey. However, her innocence allowed her to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, and she continued to live happily with her parents. This illusory peace was shattered when a band of criminals brutally murdered her parents before her eyes in a failed kidnapping attempt on herself and her mother. To save herself and her rescuer, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa managed to abandon all inhibition and hesitation, allowing her to kill one of her assailants. Following this traumatic event, Mikasa would gain a generally cynical outlook on life and accept the world as a cruel place where only those who are strong are able to survive. After the murder of her parents, Mikasa has become noticeably emotionally withdrawn and serious, but she still loves and cares deeply for her friends, especially Eren and Armin Arlelt, seeing them as the last remnants of a family she cannot afford to lose. Her personality as a teenager is very much influenced and molded by Eren, who told her she stood no chance of survival if she did not fight for it. His words continue to stay with her, and her mind automatically recalls them to spur her on when she is close to death. Her determination to protect Eren as much as possible may also have contributed greatly to her phenomenal skills as a soldier. Though she is among the best of the best, she remains humble and refrains from putting on airs or displaying arrogance. Mikasa has a strong sense of right and wrong, but she is also very protective of Eren and does all she can to advise him to follow what she deems to be the right track. Despite that, she knows well that she cannot always sway Eren in his decisions, and she makes a point to follow Eren to almost everywhere he goes and stick by whatever final decisions he makes, just so that she can be around to help him out when he is in trouble. The sole reason she enlisted in the military and joined the Scout Regiment after her graduation was to keep an eye on Eren, despite the fact that she truly wished to live out the rest of her days in relative peace within the Walls alongside him. She also takes Eren's opinion seriously, so much so that when he once said that her hair was too long, she immediately had it cut, even though Jean had just commented that it looked beautiful. Despite all her blind loyalty, Mikasa is quite stoic and level-headed. Her will is remarkably strong, and she is rarely seen to lose her cool or be at a loss of what to do, no matter how bleak a situation seems to be. Even when she believed Eren to be dead, outwardly she managed to remain so calm that only Armin could tell that she was battling with the pain of losing Eren. However, she is not completely immune to the effects of her emotions. Her strong feelings for Eren, particularly when he is in harm's way, does at times cloud her judgment - sometimes to the endangerment of herself and others. A notable example is the occasion she briefly gave in to her grief over Eren's apparent demise and lost the will to live - forgetting her responsibility for the lives of the soldiers she had taken upon herself to lead in the process. However, she was reawakened by her memories of Eren, after which she made a conscious decision to never give up again, as if she were to die, her memories of Eren would die with her. When she found him alive and well, she completely lost her composure and wept tears of joy. Mikasa's bond with Eren is undoubtedly her most important relationship, and one that defines Mikasa. For Eren's sake, Mikasa has expressed a variety of emotions such as compassion, concern, anger, embarrassment, sadness, and tenderness. She has openly wept tears of relief at his safety, and developed vengeful grudges towards those who harm him. She relentlessly attacked the Female Titan in a murderous fury as it attempted to abduct Eren. Mikasa blushed when it was insinuated she and Eren were lovers, and has suffered crippling distress at the thought of losing Eren forever. Mikasa also wears the red scarf Eren gave her when they first met, holding on to it as a source of strength and comfort when she is upset. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Awakened Power: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Eren Jaeger - Mikasa considers Eren to be her "family," since she was adopted into his home following the death of her own. She always wears a scarf, given to her by Eren, as a token of the moment when he first wrapped it around her in an attempt to comfort her when she had first lost all hope. From the time he saved her life and accepted her into his home, Eren has been a great source of strength and comfort for her, and when she had thought him dead, she very nearly allowed herself to die as well, but kept living on to remember him. She became distraught when learning Eren had been abducted, wrapping the scarf over her face to hide her sadness. Because he is the only "family" she has left, she will go to any lengths to ensure his safety, and vows to follow him wherever he may go, stating her only wish is to remain by his side; this often results in Eren becoming annoyed whenever she becomes too protective, and telling her not to treat him like her "little brother." Due to the intensity of her devotion to him, several people, from Ian to Jean and even Levi, are confused about the nature of their relationship. Interestingly, Mikasa only ever blushes when Eren is involved. Examples of this include her embarrassed blush when Ian mistook him for her lover during the reconquest of Trost, and Armin leaving her alone with Eren after capturing the Female Titan. When she realizes she and Eren will die by the Smiling Titan, she thanks him for everything he has done for her all this time. *Armin Arlert - Mikasa is a very close friend of Armin's. She frequently helped Eren fend off the older boys who bullied him when they were children. Mikasa recognizes Armin's ability to reason out the best solution and come up with the best strategy during dire situations, and is faithful to him and trusts him deeply, as shown when she refused to leave him behind to his death during the Battle of Trost. She encouraged him to have more confidence in himself whenever he doubted or criticized himself. Her faith in him, along with Eren's, were responsible for Armin's boost in confidence from the time he attempted to convince a hostile brigade of soldiers of Eren's value as a military weapon. *Annie Leonhart - Their relationship is implied to be some sort of rivalry. Their animosity deepens when Annie was found to be the Female Titan and was responsible for the deaths of countless soldiers and Eren's attempted kidnapping. Things came to a peak as Mikasa became fed up with Annie's games and called her out as the Female Titan that had attacked them. With that exposed, Mikasa stopped Annie from escaping by cutting off her fingers and forcing her to fall off of the Wall. *Jean Kirschstein - Her primary interactions with him relate to his rivalry with Eren, and it is unclear whether she is even aware of his affections for her. When he grimly admonished Eren for attacking her, Mikasa felt Jean was attempting to discredit Eren, and quickly became defensive on his behalf. *Levi Ackerman - Their relationship began in a negative fashion, as she witnessed him beat Eren during a military trial. She once swore to make him pay for his abuse and lashed out at him when the Female Titan managed to kidnap Eren after slaughtering Levi's squad. Regardless, he expresses an understanding of her and is wounded saving her life—while temporarily sidelined, he repeatedly offers her advice, and she herself agonizes over causing his injury. *Grisha Jaeger - Though he initially hoped Mikasa would get along with Eren as a friend, in the end Grisha took in Mikasa after the brutal murder of her parents. He treated her kindly as if she were his own daughter, and for that Mikasa respected and gratefully relied on him as her father figure. *Carla Jaeger - Carla took care of Mikasa during her stay in the Jaegers' household. Much like her husband and son, she treated Mikasa as a family member and took care of her. The two seemed to have an implicit understanding between them when it came to keeping Eren out of trouble. Carla urged Mikasa to look out for her reckless brother and give him help when he needed it. During the Titans' assault on their hometown, she desperately tried to lift the roof beam preventing Carla from running away from the danger. Despite Carla's pleas, she tearfully refused to leave her, and could not bring herself to watch as a Titan eventually killed and ate her. *Hannes - it was implied that Mikasa was grateful towards Hannes for rescuing her and Eren from being killed by the Titan that ate their mother. Despite admitting to his cowardice in front of her, she did not resent him for failing to rescue Carla, and she valued him as one of the few people left with whom she shared memories of more peaceful times. *Father and mother - Mikasa shared a loving bond with her biological parents, and was happy with the simple life they shared. Mikasa's father was a kind father to Mikasa, and she was very relaxed around him. She was not shy about asking either parent anything she did not know and trusted them completely. The day a trio of bandits attacked and killed her parents in front of her, Mikasa lost all hope and believed her world had gone cold until Eren's father decided to adopt her. *Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover - While we rarely see her interact with either of them, she fails to kill them on learning their true identities suggesting that she considered them as her comrades. Later on when Bertholdt tearfully explains their plight, Mikasa appears to be cold and firmly insists on having Eren back. In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ackerman Family Category:Oriental Clan Category:Jaeger Family Category:Resident of Wall Maria Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:Scout Regiment Members Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Special Operations Squad Category:Attack on Titan Characters